


Deceptacon

by ArtemisVictor



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, Bar Room Brawl, F/F, Gang Violence, Genderswap, M/M, Many mentions of Bikini Kill, Not gone into extreme detail though, Now presenting the AU no one asked for, Okay just the main two, On some of the characters, Pining, Riot Grrrl, just mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisVictor/pseuds/ArtemisVictor
Summary: Minimus is a small town librarian who just wants to stay in and listen to her Abba albums. Megatron is the new punk in town, and she wants to know the music scene, so she hits the library. Bad decisions are made. Romance ensues. And then, some more issues arise. (This story is Minimegs centric, but they are not the entire story. More people and relationships will be added as I go along.}





	1. Cherry Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my AU! I hope I have something for most people in here. This just covers first meeting, so, Enjoy!

The quiet hum of an engine caught Minimus’s attention. She looked up from her book and tried to take a peek out of the window. She couldn’t see anyone, so she set her book down and started to work on recategorizing the library database once more. As soon as she heard the soft swish of the door, she quickly glanced up before returning to her task. Someone walked towards the desk and lightly tapped on the fake wood grain.

"Hi. Welcome to the Lost Light Local Library, what may I do for you?" Minimus asked without looking up from her computer.

"Hi, uh, yes. I was wondering if you had any CDs here?" The woman asked. Minimus looked up. She had never seen her before. She would have remembered someone like her. She provided such a sharp contrast with the dull, khaki walls of the library. She was wearing a denim jacket that was covered in silver studs and patches. Underneath it, she had a shirt that said "Bikini Kill" on it. It looked like it was made in someone's basement in the nineties.

"Of course we do, ma'am. Are you looking for anything in particular? Classical? Classic rock? Perhaps pop?" Minimus asked. She started searching through the library database for the CD section.

"Punk rock, actually. I'm looking for bands like The Ramones, Bikini Kill, and the Runaways." The woman said as she fiddled with one of the buttons on her jacket.

"Well, I know we have some Ramones, but if you follow me, I can help you look for the others." Minimus said as she stood up and handed the woman a basket. They wandered through the rows of books and magazines, with the stranger occasionally picking up a book of poetry and placing it in the basket. Minimus made sure to take a mental note of that.

"So, I'm new in town. I just moved here a few days ago and finally got settled in. I live on the corner of Solus and Nexus.” the woman explained as she picked up a book, glanced at the back, and set it back down.

“No offence, but why would you move to a place like this? The most interesting thing we have is a small research lab a few miles down the road. This town just doesn’t seem like the type of place a person like you would want to live in.” Minimus stated. This woman was perplexing, she just had to understand her.

“Oh, you know. I just wanted to get away from the big city. Besides, if it’s so boring, why do you live here?” the woman asked in turn.

“Oh, well, uh. I grew up here. I don’t know anything else. This is my home, and I think it always will be. Besides, in the city, there are so many people that it would be too crowded for me.” Minimus rationalized, “Here we are. This is the music aisle, and if you keep following me, I can lead you to the genre you were looking for. What was it again? Punk?”

The woman ran her fingers along the CD cases, taking in the sheer amount of music that was surrounding her. “Incredible. Your collection is remarkable. Even in the city, I don’t think I’ve seen one this large before.” She carefully pulled a CD off the shelf. “Out of all the libraries I have been to, I have never once seen Unified Field at a library. You should be proud of this.”

Minimus’s face heated up and she quickly turned away. “Why, thank you. I have never heard anyone appreciate the work I do here, much less say anything like that.”

“Really?” She replied incredulously, “Because I’m just, wow.” the woman sighed. She strolled to the section labeled “Punk,” and started to look through the assorted albums. She would occasionally gasp and carefully set on in her basket while quietly muttering something.

“Well, if that is all you need, I’m going to head back to the front desk. If you need me, just give me a holler. And when you’re ready to check out, I can help you.” Minimus said as she quietly backed up and walked back to her desk.

The moment she sat down, she buried her face in her hands. She couldn’t believe that this woman was real. Minimus cared less that she was punk and stuck out like a sore thumb in Lost Light. The woman had complimented her library. Nobody had ever complimented her library. Actually, knowing some of the people in the town, they were more likely to mess everything up. She had already caught Rodimus spelling out inappropriate phrases with the World Books. A week ago she found out that Swerve had “reorganized” the magazine section. It took her days to put everything back in its proper place. And to have someone compliment her library, well, it made everything worth it. She would have to get that woman’s name and write it down for future reference. And maybe her phone number. And just maybe her address. Just in case she forgets a due date, of course.

Minimus had to regain her composure as she heard soft footsteps start to get closer. The footsteps were accompanied with a quiet humming of a melody she had never heard of before. Soon enough, the woman came back into view with a full basket.

“Hello, again. Are you done searching? Is there anything else you need help with?” Minimus inquired in her “helpful librarian voice.”

“This will be all for today. I don’t want to check out too many items on my first trip to this lovely library.” The woman replied with a smile as she set her basket down on the desk and began pulling out a dozen or so CDs and books of poetry. 

“However, there is one thing we need to do before you can check these out. You need to get your own library card. I’ll just need an ID and some sort of proof of residency, and then we can make your account.” She replied. Minimus turned back towards her computer and selected the member directory list. She clicked ‘New Member’ and held out her hand so the woman could give her the information. The woman put a drivers license and a bill in her expectant hand. Minimus took a quick glance at each form and quickly entered the information. Once she finalized everything, she set the information on the desk and reached under the desk for the paper the printer spat out. She carefully folded it and handed it to the woman.

“Congratulations, Megatron, on becoming an official member of the Lost Light Local Library! Now I can start scanning your items and you can be on your way.” She said as she picked up the hand scanner and started beeping items in.

“So, now that you know my name, could I know yours?” Megatron asked as she leaned on the desk and slid the already scanned items towards herself.

“Of course. I am Minimus Ambus. I’ve lived in this town my whole life and I hope to run this library for the rest of it.” She finally introduced herself. She picked up a book called Exit, Civilian, glanced at the back curiously, and scanned it in.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Minimus.” Megatron said cordially as she held out her hand.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Megatron,” she replied as she firmly shook the other woman’s hand. 

“So, do you like music?” she asked while casually flipping through one of her books. She glanced up for a moment and waited for a reply.

“I do. Why do you think the library has such an extensive collection? And it’s not just because we have the perfect climate for CD preservation.” Minimus gushed. Someone was asking about her interest? Another rare occurrence.

“Well, what type of music do you like to listen to?” Megatron pressed.

“I don’t say this often, but I am quite a big fan of Abba.” Minimus quietly admitted. Sure, half the town knew about it, she just didn’t want the other half to know.

“Oh, I haven’t really listened to much of them. Do you have any suggestions?” the punk asked.

Minimus spun in her chair to the shelf behind her and picked up a box. She dug through it for a moment before pulling out a single CD. “Here you go,” she said as she scanned it and handed it to the other woman, “This is Ring Ring, the group’s first album that was released in 1973. Treat it well.” She finished solemnly.

“I will, and I’ll give it a listen as soon as I get home.” Megatron said as she began packing up her bag, putting the books in first and then the CDs. She slung the bag over her shoulder and held out her hand once more. “I’ll be sure to see you around, Minimus.”

“I hope so, you have a lot of library property with you.” Minimus tried to joke, but it came out slightly deadpan. Megatron stared at her in confusion, and then broke into a gale of laughter.

“Oh, you will. Count on it.” She said as she turned and walked towards the door.

“Megatron?” Minimus called. She just had one more question that needed answering.

“Yes, Minimus?” Megatron replied.

“What was the song that you were humming?” Minimus asked. She wanted to know. After all, the punk had taken an interest in the types of music that she liked.

“Oh, that song? It’s called Deceptacon, and it’s by the band Le Tigre. Well, see you!” She said as she opened the door and crossed the threshold. She took a sharp left turn. Soon, Minimus could hear the quiet thrum of an engine. She looked out the window and saw the woman race by on a hot pink moped.

Moments later, Minimus returned to reorganizing the database. But she had other thoughts on her mind. She couldn’t get that woman out of her head. Or the song that she was humming. Deceptacon. Well, her lunch break was in thirty minutes, so she would have to go to the one place where she could learn about it, and Megatron. Hot Rod Records.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it! First chapter. Please point out any errors to me. The main song for this fic is "Deceptacon" by Le Tigre.  
The mini-playlist for this chapter was 1. "Cherry Bomb" by the Runaways, and 2. "Rebel Girl" by Bikini Kill!  
Well, I'll hope you liked this! Just yell at me if I haven't updated in a while. Now remember, girls, Riots not Diets!


	2. Who Took The bomp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, new information. Yall get introduced to Rodimus. JUST HAD A MAJOR REWRITE.

At 12:30, the alarm for Minimus’s lunch break went off. She picked up her keys and a small sign that she would hang on the door. Now, she didn’t like locking up the library in the middle of the day, but given the fact that Swerve “reorganized” the magazines last time she didn’t; she decided to err on the side of caution. She placed the sign on the inside of the door, letting people know that she would be back in thirty minutes.

Now, the sprint to the record shop was short, but nevertheless, it was still a sprint. Slightly winded, Minimus opened the squeaky door of the record shop. Some 80s anthem was blaring out of the tinny speakers on the ceiling. Now, the record shop looked slightly worn down. The pink walls were a bit dull and the carpet was somewhat stained, but the flame decals on the doorways were still as bright as ever.

“So, how’s the town’s favorite citizen doing today?” A young man called from behind the counter. He appeared to be wearing about five layers of shirts, with a possible six one hidden underneath. Above his bright blue eyes, he had an orange sweatband holding back his unruly mullet.

“I’m not sure, Rodimus. How are you today?” Minimus answered. After all, how else do you talk to the mayor of your town? Now, this mayor might have caught a hay bale on fire with a lighter and a bottle of baby powder, but he was still, somehow, the mayor.

“I’m doing fantastic, Mini-ma’am. Now, what are you here for?” Rodimus asked as he ran his hand through his hair. He glanced at the screen next to him, “I told you that I would give you a call when I got the “People Need Love” vinyl.”

“I’m not here about that. I’m here about another thing. Have you by chance heard of a song called “Deceptacon?” It’s by a band called Le Tigre.” Minimus explained. He seemed slightly embarrassed at the request, but Rodimus was one of the few people in town that could actually explain it.

“Of course I have. It’s one of my top dance songs. But it doesn’t fit in with your weird Abba, Elton John, Beatles, and Queen genre of music.” Rodimus explained, “Would you like me to play it for you?”

“Yes, please,” Minimus stated. Rodimus clicked a few things on his computer and the 80s anthem stopped.

“Who took the bomp?” a female voice demanded from the speakers. Minimus could hear Rodimus tapping his foot with the beat. It was understandable, after all, the tempo would be perfect to dance to.

“So, why are you asking about such a song? Frankly, it doesn’t seem like your style.” Rodimus admitted. Soon, he started swaying along to the song.

“Well, have you seen the new woman who just moved to town. Megatron?” Minimus cautiously asked.

“Of course I’ve seen her. She came here yesterday and spent two hundred some odd dollars on records. But I’ve seen her before.” Rodimus mumbled the last part. 

“Oh? Where, perhaps?” Minimus asked. She wanted as much information on this woman she could possibly get. For librarian reasons, obviously.  
“Oh, she used to be well known in the city. Had a large following until a year ago” Rodimus explained.

“Well, what happened? Why do you think she moved out here?” Minimus asked, tapping her finger on the counter to the beat of the song.

“Who took the bomp from the bompalompalomp?” The speakers inquired to an audience that was no longer paying attention.

“When I knew her, she was a tyrant. Practically ruled the East Side of Iacon. She was a gang leader, and a brutal one. If I recall, she went to prison a couple times.” He elaborated.

“Really? She didn’t seem like that when I met her.” Minimus murmured as she looked away from Rodimus and at some of the new records he had on display. Could Megatron still be a bad person? After all, another town and hopefully another life.

“She called them the Decepticons, you know, like the song. They were supposed to be good and inspire change. They caused change all right. Ruined an entire neighborhood. Hell, she ruined so many lives. Including mine. I was a young and dumb teenager who was immediately captured by her words. I thought I could help change the world. It turns out, you can’t change the world with a jacked up knee.” He explained bitterly as he shook his leg.

“That’s absolutely awful. What happened?” Minimus had never heard this much about Rodimus. No wonder he left the city.

“I tried to leave. So her band of punishers shattered my kneecap with a metal pipe. I actually had a sports scholarship to a good university. But, that went away and so did my life. But that doesn’t compare to what they tried to do to my friend, Drift.” He stared off into empty space for a moment, before coming back to reality. “Anyway, enough about my tragic backstory. Why are you asking all of this?”

“No reason, she just came into the library, and I was curious,” Minimus admitted, “But, knowing about her now, my opinions about her have changed.”

“Good. She’s a dangerous person. At least, she was. A year ago, something happened and the entire gang broke into splinter groups. From what I heard, there might have been a bombing involved. Who knows, to be honest.” He stated.

“Oh dear, this changes everything. I thought that she was a lovely person. A bit strange, I’ll admit, but still nice. I thought…” She trailed off. It turned out Megatron wouldn’t be her knight in studded jacket.

“Well, I guess you thought wrong. And don’t think I don’t see what’s going on here. I can see it in your cheeks. You have a crush on her, don’t you? Oh man, I feel so sorry for you.” Rodimus chuckled before slapping his good knee.

“What I feel is my business, Rodimus. It’s none of your concern. Now, just tell me about the song.” Minimus demanded.

“Well, that’s a nice way of asking, but since I don’t have anything else to do, I guess I’ll tell you.” Rodimus replied reluctantly. “To put it short, this song is in retaliation to another song, which in turn was made about comments the singer of this song made about the other band.” 

“Your lyrics are dumb like a linoleum floor.” The speakers belted. Minimus did not understand at all.

“I am confused. What does any of that mean, Rodimus?” Minimus asked.

“Oh boy, you just got yourself a free lesson on the history of Riot Grrrl. Buckle up, because it’s a wild ride. Okay, so the main singer of this band, Le Tigre, called the lead singer of another band, NOFX, a misogynist. Because he is. Now, the NOFX guy was pissed off because of this and wrote a song about how much she sucked and how he wished he had seen the singer for another band sucker punch her during Lollapalooza. Which that is a whole other can of worms that I’m not going to dump on you.” Rodimus began. He took a deep breath, and looked ready to continue his rant.

“Let me hear you depoliticize my rhyme!” The speakers repeated. It sounded like the song had begun to repeat itself.

“Continue, Rodimus. There has to be more to the story.” Minimus stated. It seemed so confusing, but a part of her understood.

“Okay. So then the Le Tigre lady wrote this song in response. She called his lyrics boring, that’s what the part about the linoleum floor is about. She also compares him to a lazy, two-bit man. And I agree with the two-bit part. It’s a party dance song, which shows a distinct change in style. Instead of preaching to the choir with an angry, feminist anthem, she decided to make it a party song that would reach a different audience. It shows development. But it still shows that pissed off feminist inside of her. That’s probably why Megatron likes it so much.” Rodimus concluded.

“That was an interesting lecture to say the least. But what do you mean by Megatron liking it so much.” Minimus asked. That was the part that baffled her the most.

“Well, back when I knew her, she was a total Riot Grrrl. She made her own clothes. She even wrote zines. Hell, one of them, “Peace Through Tyranny” is still relatively well known in the underground punk community. She would speak of the culture being the reason why society is in shambles. I would agree with that, if she didn’t use such violent methods to get her point across.” Rodimus elaborated.

“I agree. Violence is never the answer.” she stated. “But if I may ask you another question. What is Riot Grrrl?”

“What is this, trivia night? Riot grrrl is a feminist punk movement that was made by and for women. Follows the anti-corporation and DIY sentiment. There are some more unsavory elements to it, but I highly doubt that Megatron would be involved in that. At least, if “Peace Through Tyranny” told me anything about her.” Rodimus described. 

“Okay. Thank you, Rodimus. This has been a very informative discussion. I have to get back to the library. I’ll see you when you finally get my record.” Minimus thanked him and started walking towards the door.

“See you then! But, Minimus, I mean it. Try to stay away from Megatron. She’s an atom bomb that could go off at any moment,” Rodimus warned.

“Who took the bomp?” the speakers demanded once more.

Minimus hurried out the door and sprinted across the street. She unlocked the library door and took the sign inside with her. There was still five minutes left in her lunch break, but she didn’t need them for anything. She just sat at her desk and watched the seconds tick by on the clock, pondering everything Rodimus told her. And wondering how she could deal with Megatron in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, folks. Rodimus is the mayor who runs a record store. It just be like that, sometimes. Sorry for the rant about punk drama in the middle, but I just wanted to share that bit of history. The song for this story is still "Deceptacon" by Le Tigre. The mini-playlist for this chapter is 1. "Kill Rock Stars" by NOFX and 2. "T.K.O." by Le Tigre. Thank you for reading!


End file.
